Life and Love
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Prompts. Short drabbles and oneshots. Multiple pairings. I will take requests.
1. Jealousy

Angry cursing could be heard from upstairs, even though Matthew was just now climbing up. He sighed, apprehensive of what he was going to do. Cuba had come, and unfortunately that was not so great for the Prussian. However, Matthew thinking they were just friends, had not forseen that the other would kiss him, making Gilbert punch him. The Cuban had left with a bloody nose, and Gilbert had stormed upstairs, leaving the Canadian very distraught and confused.

"Gilbert? Um...c-can I come in?" He got a grunt in reply and timidly opened the door, peaking his head in. The taller male was glaring at the wall, a dark look on his face. "I d-didn't know he w-was going to do that...I'm s-sorry!" He hugged the other tightly, hoping that Prussia wouldn't be mad.

"I'm not mad at you Mattie, how could I be? I know you love the awesome me after all. No, I'm mad at that idiotic Cuban bastard. No wonder the heroic idiot hates him." A small smirk was thrown his way and Mathew grinned. "I do love you..." He was rewarded with a kiss, making his face go as red as Gilbert's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Basically I have a list...This was Jealousy. I'll most likely update this quickly.**


	2. Play

"Ok frog face, he can't choose, so we'll just share!" The Englishman stood with one hand grasped by a small Alfred and the other by the even smaller Matthew. "America, this is Canada. Canada, America."

"_Ma cheri_, we're parents! You will be my beautiful wife!" Francis loved the way Arthur's cheeks turned bright red, whether with anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. "Oh! Look at little America and Canada! They get along so well already!" Arthur turned and was pulled to the Frenchman's chest. He sighed, vaguely annoyed, but relaxed, watching the two young nations play.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently my writing is good to some...Never would have guessed it really! It makes me happy. Anyways, I got one of the pairings out of the way!**

**_Ma Cheri-my darling _(This is the feminine form, taking a play for the "My beautiful wife") **


	3. Love

He loved how Kiku always blushed around him, even after they slept together. Or perhaps that's why he was blushing? Either way, it made the lazy Greek pleased, he enjoyed getting a reaction out of the demure Japanese man.

He loved how Heracles managed to be so relaxed. It was fun to watch him with the cats, he did love animals too. He adored listening to him talk about his culture, he was so animated and alive.

But most of all, both of them loved each other.

* * *

**A/N: Another one down! I love the fact they slept together, it means canon time! It's so cute how these two interact, I'm probably going to write a lot of them together.**


	4. Note

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Ludwig hid in the bushes, hoping the cute Italian would not find him in such a compromising time. It was vital that he escape before Feliciano could get him and return home. He hadn't expect the other t be home when he dropped off the note, which is why he was currently hiding. After all, his memories might have returned from when he was the Holy Roman Empire, but that didn't mean he was ready to confront the other about it. "Found you! I knew you'd come back for me I did! I waited for you!" Those words were all he needed to come out and kiss Feliciano until he was out of breath.

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing this~ So cute! And yes, I know its not officially confirmed, but there are so many obvious hints there, it pretty much is. HRE=Germany!**


	5. Christmas

Mathew squeaked as he felt arms wrap around his waist and someone pressed against his back. He tensed only relaxing when he heard Alfred's voice telling him to relax. He was spun around, a dark blush coming to his face as the taller blond pointed to the mistletoe with a grin. A chaste kiss was shared, causing both to grin.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: Technically it's not Christmas anymore, but whatever. Yeah, so I had to cook for nine people and I made ALOT of food and I had no computer. I will be getting to the requests though!**


	6. Ice Cream

"I am so sorry! Here Canada, have this!" Cuba handed the other a tub of ice cream, grinning at the way the others face lit up.

"Thanks Cuba! And it's ok!" He smiled sweetly. "Do you want to share?" He nodded, sitting next to Canada. They chatted, eating slowly and enjoying the outdoors.

"Oh...Canada...you have something there..."He pointed to a spot on his face.

"Where? Here?"He rubbed, failing to even get close to the ice cream.

"No, let me get it."He leaned over and licked his cheek."There."

The look on his face was priceless. Red, and cute as a button.

* * *

**A/N:So sorry for not updating, a lot is going on lately! I'm running for Vice President at my school, and things have been hectic lately...I'm getting to the rest, I hope this at least works for a little while. I'm also grounded so I can't really get on, I had to sneak on. But I will be getting to the rest, that's a promise!**


	7. Annoyance

America was annoying, only remembering him when it was convenient, got himself beat up because of the similarity in looks, made other nations angry, was ignorant, and just generally wasn't the best best person around. But that didn't change the fact they were brothers, and it didn't stop the fact that he loved his big brother.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...Canada suffers but he still seems to love America...**


	8. Family

As a young child, he didn't realize family didn't do that sort of thing. It was only until America came around that he realized it was France that really was the better caretaker.

* * *

**A/N:Shortest one ever! I think it should end there though, it got the point across.**


	9. Little

He had been so cute and dependant on him, and it hurt that he still wasn't. He hated that he still wanted, needed, the idiotic nation, but he did. In their own way, they were still just as close. However, that night, America proved he was no longer his _little_ boy.

* * *

**A/N: Haha if ya know what I mean ;D **


	10. Perfect

He was small, cute, and rather feminine. He was timid but friendly, and cooked and cleaned too. The fact that he finally understood what he was saying was a bonus, Finland really was the perfect wife to Sweden.

* * *

**A/N: He really is the cutest thing, terrified of Sweden though. If only he realized it was love...**


	11. True Love

They might have gotten a divorce, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. Even with the camera she took all those pictures with, she still loved him dearly. Even if he loved someone else, even if they looked perfect together, even if she knew she was only hurting herself, she'd never stop loving him. Why else would she still hit Gilbert with her frying pan?

* * *

**A/N: I was more thinking of Switzerland when referring to another love, but it works with anyone other than Gilbert(Prussia). That would be because he's being hit by Hungary to keep him away from Austria. No tormenting Roderich for you Gilbert!**


	12. Worth It

He looked like America, his precious Alfred, but different, not as cute. Yet he was cute, well behaved, well mannered. The perfect child. That's why he was here, with him, instead of France. That man would corrupt Canada.

He looked up to the older nation, even if he didn't pay him much attention, preferring Alfred. It didn't bother him, because when England hugged him attention, he felt like he could rule the world.

* * *

**A/N: wow lots of sibling fics today...Oh well, I caught up with a lot! I think I have two more and I'm completely caught up! And inspiration hits!**


	13. Hockey

He was ignored and unnoticed until he stepped into the hockey rink. Then he turned into a whole other person, aggressive and fiery, determined to win. Hockey was his love, his passion, his release. But it was times like these, wrapped in the arms of his competitor, that he really loved hockey.

* * *

**A/N: Hockey is an awesome sport, really fun to watch, and I hate watching sports....Russia Canada done! One more to go until I'm caught up!**


	14. Complete

He was exasperating and didn't work. He sat and gossiped, sounding like one of those valley girls in America. Yet he protected him and in return the Baltic nation watched out for him, warning him of Russia's invasions. But it was only here, in the safety of Poland's house, that they really felt complete. They were together, right where they belonged.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm completely caught up! Love, I know you hate fluff, so sorry, but I suck at angst unless I'm sad. To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
